


In Your Hands

by kayromantic



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Facial Shaving, Meme answer, Post-Canon, washing hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayromantic/pseuds/kayromantic
Summary: Relena assists Heero with some basic tasks.





	In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Brief fic in response to an ask meme on Tumblr.

“Would you please stay still.”

Relena placed her hands on Heero’s shoulders and pushed him down back into the tub, keeping him in place between her legs.

“This is humiliating,” he said.

“Well it’s your own fault for taking that bullet,” Relena replied. She squirted a dash of shampoo into her hand and began to work her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

It was quite a scene, if one was acquainted at all with them. Heero Yuy, former Gundam Pilot and part Time Preventer, sitting and sulking in large bath tub in Relena’s penthouse apartment, and Relena Darlian, Vice Foreign Minister of ESUN and former Queen of the World, dressed in rolled jeans and a white sweater with her hair tied in a loose braid, gently washing his hair.

“It just grazed me,” he said, “what was I supposed to do, let you take it.”

“It wasn’t going to hit me,” she said, she pressed her tongue into the side of her mouth as she tried to untangle a knot in his hair.

He flinched.

“Just be calm,” she said, “this will only be for a few weeks per Dr. Hildreth.”

“I could take care of it,” he said.

“Nonsense, you’re older now, your body isn’t going to heal like it did when you were 15,” she said, “Now turn around.”

She dipped a plastic cup into the water and slowly poured it over his head to rinse out the shampoo. They had thoroughly covered his wound in plastic, but he had trouble raising his arms without pain.

She pushed the wet hair out of his face, and without thinking she slid into the tub.

“What are you doing? You’re going to be soaked” he exclaimed.

Relena didn’t reply, she just squinted her eyes as she examined his face.

“You need to shave,” she said, “you’re a little rough around the edges.”

“And what are you going to do about that,” he said.

He did not like the look of her smile in response, as she leaned over the side of the tub and came back up with a disposable razor and shaving cream in hand.

“You planned this,” he said.

“I’m always prepared she said, “now just be calm, this will only take a minute.”

He watched her face as she dabbed the cream on his face, brushing her thumb over his chin. He marveled at the intent in her eyes and the way she bit her lower lip in concentration. He was keenly aware of the feel of her hands. Relena only looked away to remove the plastic covering from the razor, and she then gently ran the razor up his cheek and along his jawbone. She tilted his chin up and he gulped for breath at the feeling. She was so close yet so far in a way.

When finished, she cupped his face in her hands and rubbed the remnants of shaving cream away.

“There,” she said, “that’s better. You are definitely not meant for facial hair.”

“Relena, why are you doing this,” he said.

She looked down, and then back up and wiped away another strand of hair out of his sightline.

“I would think you would already know,” she said, and he couldn’t tell if it was because she felt responsible for his current predicament or…

He didn’t like to think about her feelings for him, although he had been aware for quite some time. It was too big, too complicated.

“Just for once,” she said, “let me take care of you.”

He would of course, and he thinks that for once he would indulge the thing he had been avoiding.

“Just today,” he said, “but tomorrow…”

“That’s fine,” she said, “I am good at waiting.”

He leans in and raises an arm and places a hand to the back of her neck and he touches his lips to hers. She drops the razor in the tub and leans in and they stay there kissing, with no sound other than the lapping water of the tub.


End file.
